Five Night's with the Winchesters
by Professor Oswin
Summary: Dean found a case in Bobby's old journal. He's managed to convince Sam to check it out. Now they're headed to Colorado to check out Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for 5 days. They dont know the scares they're in for.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sammy," Dean called his brother. "Take a looksy here," he threw a folder filled with files in front of his brother.

Sam stopped his search on the computer for Kelly and picked up the vanilla folder. "What's this?"

"A case, tons of hunters have tried to solve it no one has ever returned successful, let alone alive." Dean sat back waiting on his brother as he scanned through the files.

"Are you kidding? This case is inside of a place just like Plucky Pennywhistle except that instead of clowns there are Animatronics," Sam threw the folder into the trash refusing to acknowledge his brother's goofy smile.

"Come on Sammy at least there aren't any clowns this time," Dean laughed. "Name one reason why we should go there."

"Ok then did you read the case?"

"Yeah it's about child murders back in the 1900's and every few months a security guard ends up dead. I just don't see anything supernatural about it. It might just be a serial killer with a bone to pick with night guards."

"I thought that too but then I saw this." Dean turned on his phone and logged onto SearchTheWeb. Sam grabbed the phone and started reading, " 'None of the bodies of the murdered security guards have been found.' So what? That doesn't scream supernatural."

"Keep reading," Dean ordered.

" 'Except for one. A young man in his early 20's was found dead inside of one of the old Animatronics. It appears that he was shoved in with inhuman strength against all the gears inside of the old robot…'" "Ok any other reasons?"

"Because I'm your favorite brother and if we solve this case we can become legendary hunters?" Sam glared at him l, "Isn't it enough that we prevented the end of the world more than once?" Dean scoffed, "No. Especially not since we caused them."

"Still not seeing the reason."

"Ok then how about if I told you that I found this case in Bobby's journal?" Dean looked at him waiting for Sam's reaction.

"Hold on how does Bobby have that case in his journal? I thought no one ever came back alive." "Well it appears that Bobby and Rufus took the case. They almost didn't make it but after 6 am all the excitement ended. They decided to call it a night and left." Dean summarized what he was reading from Bobby's journal.

"Fine," Sam sighed, "Wait for me in the car."

"Yess!" the short haired brother exclaimed triumphantly. "Legendary hunters here we come." Dean hurried to up the stairs of the bunker but hesitated on the last step.

He hurried back to the table and stared at Sam who was packing up his laptop. "What?" He asked.

"We need some pie first."


	2. No Weapons with a side of Pie

**_No Weapons with a side of Pie_**

Dean pulled up into a Diner across the street from Freddy's.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, confused as to why the parked outside the diner instead of Freddy's.

"We don't have pie in our gullets that's what's wrong." Dean answered getting out of his baby.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Sam mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You know that you like pie yourself. Don't you dare deny it. I've seen you sneak out of your room late at night just to get that last piece of pie from the fridge before Cas can."

"Dude. That's you," Sam glared at him.

"Huh, you're right," Dean agreed awkwardly.

Sam climbed out of Baby while Dean went to the back of the trunk to take out a gun and forged credit cards. He opened the trunk to find an unpleasant surprise. Castiel had taken all their weapons with the exception of two: one 357 Magnum Revolver, and a 9mm Pistol.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean said as he slammed the trunk after taking the two guns.

-0-0-00-0-0-

The two brothers walked into the Diner and sat at a table next to the window. A waitress came by and handed them two menus for each of them.

"How may I help you today?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Just seeing you smile already helped me, Jackie," Dean said reading her name tag.

"Is that the best you've got?" Jackie snickered.

"I'm sorry about my brother, it's just that it's been a long time since he's been with a girl," Dean glared at Sam unhappy with his brother's remark. "We'll just have two raspberry pies."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." Jackie left barely able to contain her laughter.

"Dude. Why did you do that? I was about to get her number."

"Because we are here to do a job that's it, nothing else. Got it?"

"Got it. No banging girls until Sam Winchester finally gets to do it, which will be a very long time." Dean smiled.

"Whatever. Now what about Freddy's. How will we get in to investigate? FBI, or Homeland Security?"

"Why not sneak into Freddy's? It's old and 'abandoned'," Dean offers.

"Here are the pies you ordered." Jackie came back with two pies which she set on the table in front of the brothers.

"Hey, uh, Jackie, do you know anything about Freddy's?" Dean asked her before she could leave.

"Uh, yeah a bit why?" she asked surprised that he mentioned the place.

"I was wondering if they had any jobs open right now," Dean answered.

"Yeah, we need the money right now and we heard about Freddy's and it's supposed 'curse' and we thought it would be cool to work at a place like that. Even if it's for a couple of days," Sam added.

"Well, I know that there is help wanted for night security guards. But I don't know why anyone would want to work at that place with all the deaths that happen there. I'm surprised that no one's even thought of tearing it down yet," Jackie answered.

"Well, we just wanna try it out and we also need the money. Are there any requirements for job applications?" Dean asked more questions.

"None that I know of. What I've heard is that they'll hire anyone that applies 'cause of how desperate they are about keeping away anyone that wants to go in at night to vandalize or anything." She answered.

"Thanks for the help," Dean winked at her.

Jackie giggled, "Well, if you make it to tomorrow then I guess I'll see around again?"

"You betcha," Dean said, genuinely surprised.

Jackie left to go back to work at helping arriving customers leaving Dean dumbfounded. "What just happened?" Dean turned to Sam.

"I think that she just asked to see you again," Sam said surprised as well. He cracked a smile and said, "You better watch out, if Cas finds out about this Jackie will suffer the wrath of an angelic warrior."

"Shut your pie hole and eat your pie," Dean said annoyed.


	3. Really? Bon Jovi?

" **Really? Bon Jovi?"**

Sam and Dean entered the run down building. They noticed that the inside was actually better taken care of than the outside. The lights worked, party hats and plates were stacked on the tables, and each one had a bunch of balloons tied to them in the middle.

"Hello?!" Dean called out.

Sam gulped as he started looking around. He tried his best not to fidget as he investigated nervously. Every drip of water and sound made him jump. He half expected animatronics or a clown to jump out of nowhere. _I will get you for this Dean. You better watch your back when you sleep._ Sam thought.

Dean made his way to the counter and started to ring the bell to the rhythm of a song that had been stuck in his head lately.

"Really Dean?" Sam turned to face his brother. "Wanted? Dead or Alive? Again?" He sniffed.

"What? It's a good song," Dean defended himself.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say," Sam responded.

"Haters gonna hate," Dean chuckled.

"Sam rolled his eyes at the comment, recognizing the reference to his brother's new favorite Pop Star.

Dean started ringing the bell once more, "Hello?! ANyone there?!" He hollered into the open door that revealed inky darkness and outlines of boxes.

"Storage Room?" Dean guessed.

Sam turned to where Dean was looking at and shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Not helpful at all Sammy."

The sound of boxes falling startled both of the brothers. Grunts of someone struggling came from the door. Sam and Dean readied themselves for anything that could happen. Dean placed his hand next to the gun hidden underneath his coat.

"Coming! Hold up I'm coming! Don't go anywhere!" someone yelled.

Dean relaxed and removed his hand from the place where it was. Sam came up next to him as they waited for the man to show up. A guy with messy, short hair that stuck up all over the place wearing a white button shirt short sleeved, squared glasses, and nametag on his chest came out of the doorway tripping over boxes.

"Uh, hi, my name is Alex," the guy pointed to his nametag, "What can I do for you?" Alex sounded out of breath.

"Uhm okay, Alex. We are here for…" Dean was reaching into his suit for his forged FBI badge when Alex cut him off.

"You guys are here for the job aren't you?" Alex asked excited.

"Uh yeah, sure." Sam said smiling.

"I knew it. You're both hired," Alex said happily.

"Wait that's it?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's it. Why?"

"Because we are desperate for workers. This place is known for having their security guards dead after a few days. So you do the math." Alex answered. "And I'm about to close up. Both of your jobs start right now. Your uniforms are in the back inside of the security room. Well I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye."

"Wait. Alex, I want to… Never mind," Alex disappeared through the door that Sam and Dean came in from.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, "Well you go get the guns and salt, I'll go get our uniforms and look at the cameras."

Sam nodded in agreement and walked out the building and headed towards the Impala, glad that he was out of there if only for a few minutes.

 **-=-=AN=-=-**

Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. But I got a short chapter done for this story. I have decided that Fridays will be the days when I upload Five Night's with the Winchesters. It will be known as Friday Fright Night. In honour of The CW's Fright Night. Until next time see ya :)


End file.
